


Clasp Us Together

by Doodsxd



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Community: avengerkink, F/M, Fem!Steve, Gender or Sex Swap, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Secret Crush, Steve Has Issues, Tony Is a Good Bro, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unresolved Romantic Tension, girl!steve - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodsxd/pseuds/Doodsxd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the serum kicked into her system, Girl!Steve has some trouble handling jewelry on her own - her fingers are too big and too strong to get a grip on the clasps without breaking them. So, after being invited - summoned, really - to attend to a fundraising ball provided by Stark Industries, she sees herself with a diamond-and-ruby problem in her hands. </p><p>That is, of course, when Jarvis and Thor barge in for the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clasp Us Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CeliaEquus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaEquus/gifts).



> Hi!
> 
> This is a prompt fill from the Avengerkink community. It was prompted by Celiaequus on 2015-01-25, and it goes like this:  
> Ever since the serum, fem!Steve has had trouble with jewellery clasps where she didn't before, because her fingers are bigger and she's far stronger. She can wear necklaces you just drape over the heady, or stretchy bracelets, but not things with fiddly clasps.
> 
> Thor, while having large hands and great strength, grew up with these things, and with helping his mother and fair maidens don jewellery with little clasps. He's practically an expert, and is very happy to help fem!Steve whenever she asks.  
> Bonus for shoulder-, neck-, or wrist-kissing after doing up the clasp.
> 
> I hope I live up to expectations. I think it's my first fanfic in here that doesn't involve sex. 
> 
> I just wrote it (like, this afternoon or so) so if you find any mistakes, blame them on my lack of beta reader and on the fact that I'm from Brazil, so many many things concerning English are confusing to me (especially verbs, you guys have no idea). If you can, point them out to me and I'll correct them, please. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy my first try of sugary fluffiness in here!

She looked down in the mirror and sighed.

Another great fundraising ball provided by Stark Industries, promoted by Pepper and shoved up their asses by the blonde CEO. Even Tony was unwilling to attend to another party with stupid politics and arrogant rich people, having to kiss butts in place to earn their money.

“It’s like verbal prostitution, really.” The engineer snorted in the common floor.

“So why are you buying us clothes, Stark?” Natasha teased, and Lord knows how she knows the billionaire was doing that. Probably hacked Jarvis or something.

He shrugged. “Just because I think the party’s stupid doesn’t mean I’m gonna stop providing for my people, don’t you think?”

And that’s how she ended up with a dress and jewelry that was probably worth more than ten times hers and Bucky’s apartment value back in the 40’s, even considering the update value, if they were still up and shining.

She was thankful for Stark, though. His taste - and he knew it was his thing because of the red, blue and white color pattern - was impeccable. The dress was silky blue, contrasting prettily with her golden skin, not too tight, not too slutty, just _right_. Then there was a white shawl and red ruby jewelry set, with earrings, necklace and bracelet.

There was only one problem.

Since the serum, Stephanie Rogers got stronger and faster, and gained a few pounds of muscle, honestly. Nothing like a bodybuilder, mind you, which was great to fool her enemies with her size, but a significant amount that made her, well, look _bigger_.

Of course, in the army, she didn’t really care about her appearance. She just wanted to look confident and capable of defeating the nazis, which wasn’t really a sexy or feminine look, but was what he _wanted_. She wanted to help, and got it.

Then, under the ice, she didn’t have any time to think about her hair or anything like that, obviously: she was asleep.

When woken up, she was assigned as an Avenger and a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, and, again, between saving the world from Doctor Doom and Loki, she kept her hair in a bun, no makeup on, with her uniform covering almost every inch of her skin, just because it was practical.

That was why no one knew about her little _problem_. When lounging with the Avengers, not even Natasha would wear earrings, even if she always had her nails painted - sometimes even painting Bruce’s and Clint’s for some reason beyond his comprehension - so she didn’t feel any obligation to wear any jewelry. She only really got out with the group, and one simple pair of earrings or one of those necklaces she simply had to drape over her head was enough adornment for her on daily basis.

Balls and parties were another matter altogether.

The first two she managed to avoid by respectively staying in S.H.I.E.L.D.’s quarters and looking for Bucky. The third one she requested a real big pair of earrings and a ring, which saved her from having to ask for help.

Now, however, she was lost.

The jewelry Tony picked for her was beautiful and delicate, obviously inspired on the only pearl set her mother left for her when she died - the placement of the stones was the same, and the size, too. She just wasn’t sure she could try and put the damned thing on without breaking the clasp.

 _Clasps_ were her problem. Ever since the serum, with her enhanced size and strength, she was utterly incapable of putting on jewelry with clasps, even if they were made of titanium or even vibranium - she asked Howard once, and they tried. It was something about the innate fragility of the female adornments, apparently. It didn’t matter the quality of the metal or the stones they were made of: Stevie would just end up breaking them while trying to put them on.

She looked herself in the mirror again and sighed one more time. With the earrings on she looked good, but the outfit Tony chose was obviously planned as a composed piece, every one of them matching the other quite artfully. Stephanie, as an artist herself, could imagine how stunning it would all look if she had the ability of putting everything together by herself.

One more frustrated sigh. She had to do something.

“Jarvis?”

“How can I help you, miss Rogers?”

“Is Natasha still in the Tower?” She crossed her fingers.

“I’m afraid not, miss Rogers. She left with mister Barton fifteen minutes ago.” The AI answered politely. She was about to sigh again when he interrupted. “But Mr. Odinson is still on his floor. He is about to leave by the balcony. Do you want me to call him?”

She looked at the floor, blushing. Thor was the only one but for the Hulk that made her feel _small_ again, feminine, even with her muscles and everything. She had a little crush on him, so big, beautiful and joyous as he was, but she was pretty sure his big fingers wouldn’t be able to help her with her little _situation_.

“No, that’s alright.” Was her defeated answer while she stared her image again. “I’ll figure it out myself. Thank you.”

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

“Mister Odinson?” Jarvis’s voice called him just before he jumped with Mjölnir from the balcony. Thor stopped all movement at once.

“Yes, my mechanical friend?”

“Are you familiar with the workings of female jewelry clasps?” The polite voice asked him. The prince tilted his head with confusion.

“Yes, I believe so.”

“Do you think you can put midgardian’s necklaces and bracelets in a woman, and take it off afterwards?” The AI fished.

“I already did it with misses Foster and Lewis at more than one occasion. I thought Midgard’s metal would crumble between my fingers, but it held as well as my mother’s and lady Sif’s jewelry, which I helped them with for many and many centuries.” He answered, taking the necessary steps back into his living room. “Why do you ask this?”

Jarvis made a slight pause, which made Thor frown. Why would the computer hesitate? “If there is any problem, my friend, you can tell me, even if you demand secrecy from me. I swear upon my dear Mjölnir.”

“It won’t be necessary.” Jarvis assured him, sounding decided already. “Miss Rogers is in her floor, and although she didn’t ask me to ask for help, I do believe she is having some trouble putting on her jewelry.” The blonde stared the ceiling with a frown on, which led him through an explanation. “You are aware that miss Rogers was injected with a serum which enhances strength, agility and recovery.” He stated. “It also increased her body mass by about forty-five percent, which means her size increased too.”

A pause extended itself while Thor tried to make sense of it. “You may continue.”

“Miss Rogers has bigger fingers, and I do believe she isn’t used to maneuvering anything sensitive to pressure besides her drawings.” The Asgardian cocked his eyebrow. “She accidentally broke twenty seven pencils last week.”

“Oh.”

“Indeed. I believe miss Rogers is afraid of breaking the clasps of her necklace and bracelet, but is still hesitant to leave without them.”

That wouldn’t do at all. Thor wouldn’t let his friend stay at home and miss the party just because she was afraid of breaking some flimsy clasps.

“Well, friend Jarvis, lead me to her and I may see what I can do for her.”

“Thank you, mister Odinson.”

  


_____________________________________________________________________________

  


She became more than a little angry with Jarvis when Thor’s head poked into her bedroom through the open door.

“Jarvis informed me you require some help, friend Stephanie?” He asked with a tender smile on his face, and it was impossible for her not to smile shily back.

“Yes, well,” Since it was useless to attempt to avoid him or to hide, she shrugged. “I can’t put my necklace and bracelet on.”

He smiled boyishly. “I do think I can help you with it.” He fully entered the room, scanning it until he found the two pieces on her bed.

“I thought your fingers were as big as mine.” She stared the floor, trying to avoid blushing. Thor chuckled.

“They are bigger.” He said, picking the necklace first. “Hold your hair up, please.” As she did it, her perfume went directly into his nostrils. He couldn’t say he was unhappy about it, however. “I’m used to closing those clasps, for my mother and my close friend Sif back in Asgard would always ask for my help before feasts and parties.” He took a step closer, feeling her body heat through her garment and, sure, she wouldn’t realize he didn’t need to be so close to clasp her necklace, would she?

Stevie shuddered as the Thunderer’s breath came in contact with the nape of her neck, closing her eyes. “You sound like you enjoyed helping them.”

“There is no sacrifice in helping a beautiful lady look even more beautiful.” His answer came an octave lower and, even when she was sure the necklace was already secured in place, Thor’s hands were still weighing comfortingly on her shoulders.  

She tried to dissipate the tension by shrugging again, letting her hair fall down from her hands. “I always enjoyed wearing jewelry. Even when I was just a kid and we had almost nothing to eat, my mother saved her pearl set just for me to put it on. She looked beautiful on it, and she said the same about me, then.” The soldier smiled. “But then the serum made me too clumsy to deal with the delicate clasps, and I never wore it anymore. Every single time I tried, I would end up breaking everything. At first, Bucky would help me, but since he was gone I had to settle on earrings and drape-on necklaces.”

Thor actually _tsked_ at her and took her hand on his softly, bracelet already dangling between his fingers. “I do not think you are clumsy, by the elegant way you fight in field.” He stated simply. “But you do have to learn to ask for help when you need it, my friend.”

She definitely could feel blush creeping up her chest and cheeks, then. “It isn’t that important. I’m a soldier, I don’t need to wear jewelry every single day.”

“Yes, rationally speaking, you don’t,” The prince agreed, finishing clasping the bracelet around her wrist, but never moving to cease the contact between their skins. “But if the happiness of wearing those pieces makes you glow like you are glowing tonight, you should always do so.”

When his lips and beard touched the sensitive skin of the inner part of her wrist, the Captain felt like she had been electrocuted, only without the pain. Every nerve she had in her body was hyperactive, to a level where she could feel the cool breeze on her bare back, the cold metal around her neck and arm start to slowly warm up in contact with her skin, and, more importantly, the _heat_ of the alien god’s gaze towards her.

“I… thank you, Thor.” The whole phrase was barely a whisper.

“You are welcome, friend Stephanie.” He smiled the brightest smiled. “My help was free, as you may know, but I cannot lie but say it would delight me if you accepted to be my companion in tonight’s ball.”

The feel of his fingers against her skin was still making her head spin. She blinked twice before directing her eyes to his face again.

“I would love to.” She smiled right back at him. “But you wouldn’t be able to fly with Mjölnir to the party. I hate to say it, but it would ruin my dress.” She shrugged.

“I assure you Mjölnir will not be jealous of you, my lady.” He lightly teased and offered her his arm. “Shall we go?”

“Yes, let’s go.” She answered as he thought her smile was brighter than the diamonds she was wearing, while she _seriously_ considered being clumsier sometimes, if only to be saved by the prince of Asgard again by the end of the day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know your thoughts about it. 
> 
> See you all next time.


End file.
